New Girl
by CAT17
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 IS UP* A new girl now lives in Domino City, diffrent from other people, she seeks the one who will love her... but her past will stop her...
1. Chapter 1, New Girl

New Girl By CAT  
  
Morning had come for the Domino residents, as now it is exactly 12:00p.m. Yugi and his class were as tired as ever. The class looked up as their teacher was about announce something.  
  
"Class we have a new student, her name is." The teacher paused as he looked at his sheet of paper to announce the girl's name "her name is, Ayame Rokaida".  
  
The girl walked in like she was a beautiful princess. Her brown hair was tied up as a pony tail, her bangs stuck up like a perfect princess should look like. She was more glamorous than a princess. She looked at the class and noticed Yugi Mouto. She gave him a grin and walked to her seat. It seemed like the class thought she was a beautiful assassin. Now it was 12:05, 1 more minute until lunch time.  
  
"Thank you for taking your seat Ayame" The teacher smiled happily at the teacher. The bell had rung "Ah... I see it is lunch time, class please take out your lunches and eat"  
  
Ayame stood up from her seat and walked near Yugi. "Yugi Mouto may I presume?" She said as she gave him a serious look.  
  
"Yes I am Yugi may I help you?" Yugi answered  
  
"As a matter of fact you may, I would like to duel you today after school at Kaiba's dueling arena." Ayame said as she grinned  
  
"And who said you can use my dueling arena for a duel?" Kaiba said in pity  
  
"Because if you don't I will make you, Seto Kaiba" She said in front of Kaiba  
  
"Ha! What makes you think I would let you duel Yugi because if you-"Kaiba's mouth was stopped by Ayame's finger. She looked at him happily and started to giggle a little and looked a Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, meet me at Kaiba's dueling arena after school" she said as she looked back at Kaiba. "Mind if I talk to you?  
  
"Actually I do" Kaiba grinned. Ayame started to giggle again. "What the hell's wrong with you and giggling?" Kaiba asked Ayame.  
  
Ayame went by Kaiba's ear "because when you act serious you look cute" she took her lunch, sat down and started to eat her lunch. Kaiba started to blush and left of to his desk.  
  
*****Kaiba's Dueling Arena***** Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan were waiting for Ayame. About 3 minutes later A young girl walked in. She wore a black trenchcoat, it also looked she wore black boots. You couldn't tell how high boots were because of her long tight flared leather pants. She wore a black collar that looked like it was attach to some sort of golden item. She turned her and looked at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at Ayame's neck, It was the symbol of the Millennium Items attached to the collar.  
  
Ok this Chapter sucks. But it will get better and soon you will know why it is rated R ^.~ 


	2. True Love?

New Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hey people here's the 2nd chapter to my story that really sucks like crap but I will continue with it =P oh yea there might be hell of alota spelling mistakes so... don't e-mail me about them  
  
Disclamier: Since I read hell of alot stories with this shit ah I guess I'll put in one of my own, I don't Yugioh but I own the character I made =P  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yugi, are you ready t-" Ayame stopped as she her an evil laughter from far away, it wasn't Kaiba, the laughter was more in a way womanly but you could tell it was a man.  
  
"What! who the hell is that? Hey whoever the hell you fucken are I think you come out or ya know your ass will get kicked" Joey yelled as he looked for who was laughing evily.  
  
"Damn Him..." Thought Ayame to herself. She ran out of the building in a brink of tears .  
  
"Hey wait don't go Ayame" Yugi yelled at Ayame as she ran out. Then all of a sudden the evil laughter stopped.  
  
"Damnit I promised I wouldn't cry anymore, FUCK!" Ayame yelled to herself. She looked around and had noticed she was in front of Kaiba's Dueling Building.  
  
"It has been a long time hasn't it, Ayame? Someone said in the shadows.  
  
"Why... why do you come back after all this time?" Ayame said to the man in the shadows.  
  
"Because you remember Ayame, don't you" said the shadowed man as he came closer to Ayame.  
  
"Yea, Malik I remember, I remember everything, but I ain't your fucken toy Malik, you can't control me... not with this" she answered Malik (A/N Ok I used Malik which is his jap name because I hate the name Marick *shivers*) while clutching her millennium symbol.  
  
"Does it matter? You know you want me... you know how much... you loved it and that's not a millennium item anyway its only an item so other millennium items won't touch you, what was it called again? Ah I remember now it was called the eye of protection, but it won't protect you from this" Malik said as his lips and hers touched. It seemed passionatly but yet horrifying at the same time.  
  
Ayame pushed Malik out of the way and ran she knew he didn't love her, she wanted another love that would love her back... but Malik wasn't the one. To him she was a toy nothing more. Ayame ran past crowds of people without looking all of a sudden she bumped into someone and fell. She looked up and saw Bakura, he as well and saw him brush his hair with his fingers. She knew that if there was any dirt in his hair he was brushing it off. She looked at Bakura strangely in a way scared but something that couldn't be explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura I didn't mean to-" Ayame was stopped at what Bakura was going to say.  
  
"Look just don't do it again or next time you might get hurt and not by an accident" Bakura yelled as Ayame. Ayame looked up to his eyes, it had black shadowing around them, she could instanly tell it wasn't the real Bakura.  
  
"You know what? You are beautiful" Bakura said as his tounge touched his lips. "Im pretty hungry would you like to come and eat?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment and sure I would love to" she said while she winked at him.  
  
On thier way to a restaraunt Bakura and Ayame had a short conversation. They came by a noodle restaurant and had decided to stop here. Ayame had ordered Noodle soup with some chicken a mushrooms, Bakura had ordered noodle soup and some sushi. "Hey Bakura thanks..." Ayame said happily  
  
"No problem, anything for a beautiful girl like you and why were you crying?" Bakura asked while also ordering 2 Vanilla shakes.  
  
"huh!? wa... what are you talking about" Ayame said nervously  
  
"Before you wiped you tears away I saw you crying" Bakura said while grinning  
  
"Yea... do mind if I not talk about?" Ayame said nervously  
  
Bakura noticed her shake a bit and answered "Sure"  
  
After about 1 hour eating and talking in restaurant Bakura was taking Ayame home.  
  
"Thank you again..." Ayame said while bowing in front of Bakura  
  
"Quit thanking me ok? Being with you today has made my day better" Bakura said happily  
  
This was the first time Ayame has ever saw the other Bakura smile happily, she felt the same way Bakura did and didn't want this night to end. Bakura noticed the millenium symbol on her neck and knew it was the eye of protection but he didn't want that from her, he wanted Ayame herself. The evil laughter had came back, Ayame and Bakura instantly knew it was Malik.  
  
"Bakura you fuckin traitor, you dare take Ayame from me?" Malik said while walking from the dark shadows.  
  
"The hell you're talking about?" Bakura yelled at Malik  
  
Ayame went closer to Bakura. Bakura turned and saw Ayame coming closer to her. All of a sudden both Ayame and Bakura's lips touched passionality. Malik grew in rage and left the area, he needed to think of a plan to get Ayame back. Ayame broke the lock of the kiss she had with Bakura.  
  
"I- i'm sorry Bakura... I didn't me-" Ayame's words were stopped because of Bakura's lips.  
  
"I think you should come to my house tonight... so Malik doesn't abduct you or... you know what I mean" Bakura said quietly.  
  
"Yes I do know and I will go, I have no parents, they were killed by Malik himself.." Ayame had stopped talking she knew a tear was about to fall from her eye but it didn't. Bakura had wiped the tears before they had a chance to fall.  
  
"Don't ever cry while I'm here" Bakura said while patting Ayame  
  
It was around 11:00p.m. now. Ayame was now wearing a short purple dress. Bakura had came out behind Ayame and ran his fingers through her breasts. She never felt like this before...  
  
Well stay tune for the next chapter ^.~ NOTE: if you see like weird characters after each paragraph, I have no idea why they are there so dun e-mail me about them can you please try to read without em? 


End file.
